A New Destiny
by Eirinn Croi
Summary: "I was destined for this life from the moment I was born. Destined to serve something I despise. And it's all I deserve, it really is! It's all I ever aimed to be and I will be this until I die..."


_Written for **stars fall at midnight**'s "Secret Relationship" Challenge._

_A/N: This is my very first DracoLuna guys so I'd really appreciate some feedback :)_

* * *

**A New Destiny**

Draco stood at the top of the stairs staring down into the cold, dark abyss that was the dungeon.

He shivered. An involuntary movement. He wasn't afraid. Of course not.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to prickle and looked around to see Bellatrix watching him. The hatred and disgust he felt for that woman was more emotion he had ever allowed himself to feel. She was evil, wicked and sick.

Did he really have room to judge, though? He who tried to murder Dumbledore? Whose father had done things to rival the behaviour of his despised aunt? Whose house harboured the _thing _that had done so much evil?

His anger was getting the better of him. His fear. He needed to be careful with his words. Even the words in his head. His head wasn't just for him to listen to.

He didn't want to descend those steps, into that cold, dark cellar that held both his worst fears and his only comfort.

"Draco?"

He turned again. Bellatrix's face was twisted into a sneer. "Get moving!" she commanded.

Closing his eyes and huffing a breath of contempt, he moved. One foot. Then the other.

He was facing the door. His hands shook. His body tingled.

He hated this part.

Gathering himself and taking a deep breath, he fixed his face and opened the door.

She looked up and instantly smiled. She always smiled. Every time he came down here. And if he were here under different circumstances, he would have smiled too.

But he wasn't.

"Oi! You! Get up, now!" he ordered of the crouched figure against the wall.

Ollivander looked up, his piercing eyes cutting right through Draco and throwing fear into his heart. Oh how he hated this part.

Ollivander grunted and shook his head. "No...please! I don't know anything else...!"

"Get up!" Draco shouted, going to the old man who had paired him with his greatest weapon, and pulling him up.

"Draco..." he stopped. Not many things stopped him in his tracks. But her voice was one.

"I can't, alright? I just...can't. I have my orders!" he threw at her, instantly regretting it. He shoved the old man ahead and out the door, clanging it shut behind him.

He hadn't dared to look at her. He couldn't. For then he would fail.

**.o.O.o.**

"Luna?"

He was back in the cellar, the further place he could get from the screaming and the closest he could get to comfort.

"Don't!" she ordered, immediately turning her back on him.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I've told you before. I have to do as he says," Draco pleaded, approaching her.

"And who cares about the people you hurt?" she demanded, spinning to face him.

"You do! And I'm hurting too! ...I didn't want this!" He took a deep breath. She didn't deserve to be punished for his crimes. He would not shout at her again.

Luna's hardened expression fell. "You did, Draco. You just didn't know what it would all mean," she spoke softly, her anger gone.

His anger filtered away, too. Sorrow overtook his heart and he gasped, turning from her as yet more tears clouded his eyes.

Her hand was on his shoulder. Warm spread through him. Light flooded his mind.

No more cold. No more dark.

He crumpled and she caught him. They huddled on the floor, wrapped in each other. For once he didn't think about what would happen if his father, or mother, or aunt, or _it,_ stumbled upon this scene. That had always been his biggest fear since he embarked on his dangerous relationship with Luna. His prisoner. But not now, not when she held him, comfort pouring from her and into him.

"Draco, you have to stop thinking that this is all you can be. I've seen the real you and the real you doesn't want this anymore than I do. I know you're scared but you are worth more in this life than to be his slave," Luna whispered.

"But I'm not, don't you see? I was destined for this life from the moment I was born. Destined to serve something I despise. And it's all I deserve, Luna, it really is! It's all I ever aimed to be and I will be this until I die..."

Luna sighed and ran a hand over his dishevelled blond hair. She didn't speak for a while and in her silence screams could be heard from the dining room above. He squeezed his eyes shut, as if it would block out the noise. It didn't. It never would.

"Then try to be something else," she said, quietly.

"I can't!" he gasped.

"You can, Draco. I believe in you. I know what it is like for you now. But don't you see that it won't be like this forever? That the day will come when we will _all_ be saved and you can start over?"

"You really believe in Potter that much?"

"I do."

Draco sat up. Luna smiled encouragingly at him, as if by sitting up it was a sign that he would try to be something more than what he was now.

"And I believe in you, Draco. Shoot for the moon, because even if you miss, you'll land among the stars..." she whispered, the quiet calming him.

The screams above had stopped. He had to go.

He stood up and walked to the door, glancing back once he had reached it. Luna smiled. Always smiling. He smiled, too.

Quickly, he crossed the cellar again, gathered her up in his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

Hurried, passionate, and oh so real. He was always real when he was with her.

"Get him back to the cellar!" a voice roared from above.

"Draco!" bellowed another voice almost instantly.

He pulled away from her. She smiled. "I love you," he whispered.

Then he fled. Away from her, away from that cold, dark cellar and away from himself. The real him. How could he have fallen in love with Luna Lovegood? And why did it feel so good?

_Shoot for the moon, even if you miss, you'll land among the stars. _

Luna, the moon. Draco, the star. Destiny. His new destiny.


End file.
